One Day in the Life of an Expedition Leader
by Jackie17355
Summary: Continuation of One Day in the Life of a Colonel...This is Elizabeth's side of the story..JohnElizabethTeyla


Dr Elizabeth Weir stood by the railings overlooking the vast expanse of water. She loved Atlantis, she loved the wonderful technology of the Ancients and she was proud to be the leader of the Atlantis expedition in the Pegasus Galaxy. It had not been an easy ride. When she had been commissioned to go she had had to make some very difficult decisions, she had had to leave the man she loved, Simon, who had been patience personified, her faithful dog, and a house that was her haven, for a galaxy far, far away, with people who, although most of whom she had hand picked for the expedition, she hardly knew.

Now two years later a lot of these people were her good friends, people she had shared a lot with, people who had become dear to her. Recently she had lost her dear friend and expedition doctor, Carson Beckett. The explosion which killed him also killed several other personnel, and injured Teyla. The Athosian's physical wounds had healed, but she still harboured sad thoughts about Carson, he had been her friend, her heart belonging to a big man, a fairly recent arrival in Atlantis – Ronan Dex.

Elizabeth sighed. She had some time off, free time to stand and look at the water, something she loved to do. She stood now, her thoughts swirling around her head, and time and time again they came to rest on the military commander of the expedition. Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. She had tried repeatedly not to think of him, not to dwell on his dark quiffed hair, his blue/green eyes and a smile which, not often seen, could melt her heart when he turned it on her.

They had been through a lot together, but not the Genii, nor the Wraith could break the spirit which lived in this man and for whom she knew she was beginning to feel an attachment that was far more than was appropriate.

"Elizabeth"

She turned, "Teyla" she replied, "what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just wished to talk with you for awhile"

"Of course, are you ok here or would you sooner come to my office?"

"Here is fine" Teyla answered softly in the musical voice of the Athosians, "Although I thought maybe we could walk a little?"

"Of course." Elizabeth said again, running a hand through her shoulder length wavy hair ruffled by the slight breeze that rippled off the water. "After you".

"I've been thinking Elizabeth," Teyla began, as they strolled along the walkway "thinking about Dr Beckett, I miss him very much he was a good man."

Elizabeth nodded slowly, "Yes, he was, I miss him too."

"Elizabeth," Teyla paused, "what is your opinion of Ronan?"

"Ronan?" Elizabeth was surprised, how did Teyla get to him? "In what way?"

"Do you think he is a good man?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, Ronan a good man...well he had certainly fitted well into John's team...John...his name reverberated around her brain causing a slight smile to touch her lips, "Elizabeth?" Teyla was looking at her, a slighted puzzled expression on her face.

"I think he is a very simple man, I mean that in the best possible sense" she added quickly seeing the look in Teyla's eyes. "I think he is uncomplicated, which is quite something considering what he has been through in the past," she paused and then continued, "Yes Teyla, I think Ronan is a good man"

The Athosian smiled, and for a few minutes they walked in silence, each enjoying the company, finally Teyla spoke again, "And what is your opinion of Colonel Sheppard?"

She caught Elizabeth completely off guard, she felt herself redden, and her breath catch in her throat. She steadied herself and then calmly replied, "Colonel Sheppard is a valued member of this expedition, you know that Teyla, you're part of his team."

Teyla stopped, and reaching out put her hand on Elizabeth's arm turning her towards her. "Forgive me, Elizabeth, but that isn't what I meant." For a moment Elizabeth felt a surge of anger fill her body, followed by the flush of embarrassment, and she knew her face was s delicate shade of pink. She sought to hide her discomfort by casting her eyes to the floor, her mind racing, her body aching, but she was not about to confess to Teyla that she was falling in love with her military commander, the ranking officer in Atlantis. She was not about to confess that she thought about him endlessly, more so since her relationship with Simon had ended and she no longer felt she was being unfaithful. She was not about to confess the way her voice became soft and her breath in short gasps when she spoke to him, or the way her body tingled when he came and stood close to her, something she had noticed he seemed to do a lot now days. Not realising Teyla had turned her again to face the water, she lifted her head and looked straight into the eyes of Colonel John Sheppard. "John", she gasped. Teyla, smiling softly, slipped away.


End file.
